Lonely Without You
by Crystal Snowflakes
Summary: [Chapter 2 up] Ran has finally given up on Shinichi after all these years and Conan then makes the decision to leave... The Black Organization is still running free in the world. SSR?
1. Prologue

Prologue

By Crystal Snowflakes

Author's Notes: New Detective Conan story! 'Silent Crystal Tears' _will_ be, at one point or another, completed, if anyone cares at all. Secondly, I'm not sure this is a one-shot or not, but I've named it 'Prologue' for now. I have half of the first chapter written... But I'll see how the reviewers like this. Lastly, I don't know if this is going to end up being Shinichi/Shiho or Shinichi/Ran. Mostly Shinichi/Shiho for now... But I **can** be persuaded rather easily...

Disclaimers: Quite unfortunately, I do not own Detective Conan.

* * *

"Shinichi..." Ran said softly on the phone. "It's been three years... When are you going to be back? Why is this case taking you so long?" 

_...Ran. _His voice seemed strained. Forced. _I'm sorry..._

"Can't you at least tell me what's going on? Nobody knows where you've been these past few years... I'm getting worried..."

_I can't Ran. It's too dangerous for you._

She shook her head furiously, "At least tell me how you're doing! I've been in the dark for so long..."

His voice almost cracked. _This case... Nobody can help. I'm part of this case and I can't come back until I know for sure this business is done. It's too dangerous for you or anyone that finds out... Please Ran... Please understand._

"Shinichi..." She said quietly, "Three years..."

_I'm sorry Ran... I can only wish you knew how sorry I really feel. I have to go now. Bye Ran._

"I... Bye Shinichi."

_Take care. _A pause._ ...I'll miss you._

The line went dead.

* * *

"Ran-neechan!" Conan shouted with a bright smile on his face, a hint of childish delight in his voice as he opened the door. He hoped desperately that his eyes weren't too puffed up from the crying in the phone booth. 

Her back was towards him, sitting in the chair Kogoro had often when he was drunk.

He felt the hair on his neck rise forebodingly. "Ran-neechan?" He asked, his voice slightly fearful.

She turned around to face her little brother. To his surprise, there were no tears on those beautiful pale cheeks. Her eyes seemed void of anything... No pain, no sadness... "Maybe Sonoko is right..." She sighed bleakly. "Maybe I should move on... Waiting... Waiting won't do a thing... He won't even tell me anything... He..."

_Ran... Surely, you don't mean that, right? _He felt his chest constrict in pain and his breath quicken abnormally. "Ran-neechan... Shinichi-niichan will be back..." He tried to reassure her.

She smiled that sad smile that he had often seen on her face the past three years when she was thinking about _him_. "No he won't. I haven't seen him for years now, Conan-kun. I think..." She paused slightly, "I think I'm going to move on... At least attempt to."

_You can't mean that Ran... You..._ Abruptly turning away from the woman he loved, he ran to his room and slammed the door shut.

Downstairs, the woman's head snapped up as she wondered why her choice had affected the little boy so much.

* * *

_**Three days later...**_

Conan stepped into the house, his eyes downcast and his fists clenched at his sides. "Ran..."

Ran, who was sitting on the couch, immediately scolded Conan. "Conan-kun! How many times have I told you? It's Ran-neechan!"

"Ran... I..." He shook his head, his head still bowed down. _No. I want you to be safe Ran. I can't tell you... I can't tell you that I... I love you. _Had Ran tilted the little boy's head at that moment however slightly, she would have seen the pained conflicting emotions in his young innocent eyes. "Ran-neechan." His voice turned into that childish high-pitched voice within a second. His eyes were once again filled with that familiar childlike innocence... "I'm going to move away."

"What?" She was shocked. "Why Conan-kun?"

His throat strained and he could feel tears creep up his eyes.

"Is it because your parents are back?"

He shook his head, "No. I'm going to go live with Professor Agasa..."

She held his small shoulders, "Why?"

"You said so yourself, Ran-neechan. You said..." He paused, trying to calm himself. He knew that telling her about this decision would be hard... But this... This was damn well impossible. "You said you were giving up on Shinichi-niichan..." _Giving him up means giving me up, don't you understand Ran? You can't have one without the other... You can't have the good without the bad... I don't want to be in the way of your happiness... This is why I have to leave you._

She shook her head angrily, "Conan-kun! You're not Shinichi!" When she looked into his eyes, all thoughts of what she was going to say disappeared from her mind. In his eyes... So much pain... So much... _How could such an innocent child have such a haunted look on their face?_

He almost laughed at the irony. _You have absolutely no idea Ran, do you?_ "I know how much I look like Shinichi-niichan. My being here won't help you get over him... And plus, I've been enough of a bother..." His voice cracked again, "I'll come visit sometimes when I have time..."

"Conan-kun..."

He smiled as his fingers touched her face. There was so many things he had wanted to say... "I'll miss you... Take care, Ran-neechan." He pressed his lips against her cheek, "That was from Shinichi-niichan. He said he was sorry for everything..."

Ran's eyes filled up. "You've seen him?"

Conan nodded, "He said he was sorry for making you wait for so long... He..." He swallowed the lump in his throat, "He said he won't be coming back..."

"What else?" She asked, softly demanding as her fingers dug into his shoulders from anxiousness.

"He said..." Another lump formed, "He said that he was really sorry... And that..." He choked on a sob, "And that he loved you."

Finally, not able to hold in her tears, she let them out.

Conan, who was still looking at her, his own vision getting blurry, collapsed. _I love you Ran. Move on. You made the right choice... I can't let you wait forever._

* * *

She held him tightly, "If you need anything, and I mean anything. Just call, all right Conan-kun?" 

"I will." He tried to smile.

"And if Shinichi calls... Tell him I forgave him."

He nodded, "I will... Take care Ran-neechan."

She smiled, "You too, Conan-kun."

As the little boy that had lived at her house for three years left, she felt a sudden emptiness. Going to her bedroom, she was surprised by a small gift that was sitting on her desk. An envelope was there was well. Fingers shaking, she opened it up.

**_Ran,_**

**_I know what I've put you through the past few years have been  
_**_**horrid and unforgivable. I don't think I'll come back, so please, take  
**__**good care of yourself. If you need anything, just call Conan. He'll know  
**__**where to find me...**_

_**I'm sorry for keeping you in the dark, but there is no other **_**_choice...  
If I could turn back time, I hope I never got myself into this _**_**mess...  
I send my best to you Ran. Please take care, and like I said, if **__**you're  
in trouble, contact Conan or Hattori. They'll find me somehow.**_

_**Last thing... I'm sorry I never told you how I felt when I was **__**there...  
I love you Ran. Good bye.**_

_**Love,  
**_**_Kudo Shinichi._**

* * *

Outside her bedroom door, Conan leaned against the wall. _It's finally over... I'm sorry Ran. _He walked towards the exit of the house, looked around one last time, then turned away forever. 

_I'm not part of your life anymore Ran. Both Conan and Shinichi are gone..._

Another part of his life was just beginning. There was so many things for him to do... So many things Shinichi **and** Conan had to do... He might never be Shinichi again, but there was always Conan. Somehow, he knew Ran would be fine without him. Somewhere out there, there's someone else that would love her and take care of her.

A small smile graced his lips as he felt a burden lift off his shoulder. His Ran would not be harmed by the Black Organization anymore.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed that short one-shot/prologue. This fic will be updated probably weekly until completion. I haven't thought about it yet. Or maybe biweekly. We'll have to see. 

-Crystal Snowflakes

Friday, February 11, 2005


	2. Chapter 1 : Meeting Again

Chapter 1

By Crystal Snowflakes

Author's Notes: Yay! I've decided that this is _not_ going to be a one-shot... And I'm so surprised that I had so many reviews... Thank you all! This **should** be a Conan/Ai, Shinichi/Shiho. Not for sure yet.

Disclaimers: Detective Conan does not belong to me.

* * *

Twelve year old Edogawa Conan sneezed as he wrapped the thick blankets around himself.

"Seriously Kudo-kun. I've been gone for only a day and you're sick." Ai disciplined the young man softly, amusement sparkling on the surface.

Someone standing behind her sniggered, "Yeah squirt. Your girlfriend was only gone for a day..."

Conan shot a glare at the man, "Shut up Kuroba." He sneezed again, causing both his friends to chuckled again at his expense. "For the last time, stop calling me a squirt! I'm just as old as you are."

"I know you are. It's fun teasing you though." Kaito glanced at the young scientist, "It's even better teasing you about Ai."

At that comment, the young girl shot him a look, clearly saying I-am-not-participating-in-this-childish-debate. "I'm going to go see if Agasa has anything he wants me to pick up for him at the store." She turned around and walked away.

The magician whistled, "You'd figure that after six years, she'd be less of a pain about everything."

Conan snorted, "She simply doesn't like you."

"So how **are** you guys?" He asked, his eyes shining with amusement and curiosity. "It's been years! What are you waiting for Shinichi?"

The young boy snuggled into his blankets, "I don't want to think about a relationship right now, especially when we're still stuck as kids..."

"Is it really that? Or do you still miss someone?"

The boy scowled, "None of your business."

"Tell me."

He sighed resignedly, knowing he'd tell him sooner or later. "Well, It's not that I think of Ran like that anymore... But I feel as if I really lied to her and betrayed her. I mean... After everything's she's done for me..."

Kaito snorted, "You **did** lie and betray her."

Another scowl, "Shut up Kuroba." He frowned, "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Saw your girlfriend on the way and decided to tag along..."

"She's not my girlfriend."

Kaito rolled his eyes, "Fine. Your best friend that is inseparable from you that you will soon ask out so that she will be your future girlfriend. Happy?"

"How's **your** girlfriend?" The young 'man' asked, changing the topic.

The famous performer snorted, "Same as usual. She's still chasing me around with a bloody mop half the time."

Conan chuckled, "I can't believe you guys still haven't married yet."

He shrugged, "I'm still surprised she hasn't sent me to jail yet. Maybe I'll marry her later, I've got something to do still, and you know that I'm not going to stop."

"I know." The boy replied as another sneeze attempted to escape from his mouth. "I have yet to get rid of them for this life that I have." He sighed softly, "It's really not so bad these days, but I can't help but wonder what would happen to me if I never followed them that night..." He chuckled softly as another thought came to his mind, "I can't believe Hattori's getting married first."

Kaito chuckled as he patted the kid's head. "It's Heiji-niichan for you." He teased. "But yeah, I know what you mean... I always thought you'd get married first."

Conan nodded, "Same... Funny, cause I'm the only one with no one..."

A silence filled the room temporarily.

Kaito glanced at the boy, "So have you seen her lately? How is she?"

"Engaged." He replied curtly, "I saw her once on the street after school just for a little while. She said things I expected her to say... Something along the lines that I look very much like my so-called-cousin Kudo Shinichi." He made a disgusted sound at the back of his throat, "Then she asked me to go to her wedding... I still haven't decided on whether to go or not."

"Why? You have Ai now... It shouldn't make a difference."

"I know." Conan replied, "I don't love Ran the way I used to... It's more of a brotherly love now... But still, I wanted to tell her what happened. I just wanted her to know... It's really the least I can do, after so many years of pain I've caused..."

"What if she wants you back?" Kaito asked suddenly. "What will happen to Ai then? Will you toss away the woman you have vowed to protect hastily or will you let the woman that you've loved for the majority of your life go away?"

The young boy stared at his look-alike figure. Then he looked down at his feet. "I don't know."

Unbeknown to the both of them, a shadow disappeared as their conversation came to an end.

* * *

"I still can't believe I'm off to Osaka for Hattori's wedding." Kaito grumbled.

"He didn't force you to go." Conan snorted, "Stop being such a whiner."

The magician shot his young friend a glare, "I don't mind going, it's just that I'm going to be alone."

Conan and Ai raised their eyebrows. "Alone?"

"Well... with decent company." He grinned downwards at them. "You guys are **kids**."

"I swear Kuroba. One more joke about me being a kid and I will seriously consider strangling you." The young detective hissed quietly.

Kaito chuckled again, "You can't even reach my neck with those short arms of yours!"

Growling, Conan gave him a swift kick in the shins. "Next time, you won't be so lucky. I'll get a kickable object and you get to have a taste of my shoes on full."

The playful man raised his hands in defense. "All right, all right. No kid jokes."

Conan gave a satisfied grin as Ai rolled her eyes at the two's childish antics.

* * *

"Kudo!" Heiji grinned as he weaved through crowds of people. "Kuroba! Haibara!" He ruffled Conan's hair and gave a light punch to his older friend, "Where's your girlfriend?" He winked at the younger two as the older one started flushing red.

"She's—"

"Shinichi!" A girl's voice shouted in surprise. When they saw her approach, they glanced at each other.

Heiji gave an uneasy smile, "I forgot to tell you, Ran was coming too. But I guess you figured that out."

"Thanks Hattori." Conan gritted out sarcastically.

Ran approached the four of them, "Conan-kun! You're here too. And you too Ai-chan!" She looked up at the famous detective-look-alike. "I'm surprised you're here though... Shinichi."

Kaito's eyes widened just barely, then glanced at Conan from the corner of his eyes.

The young detective, knowing what had just happened, turned around, "Shinichi-niichan promised Heiji-niichan he'd come. And obasan made Shinichi-niichan bring me!" He smiled up at his 'cousin' childishly. "Right Shinichi-niichan?"

The magician, understanding immediately, nodded at Ran. "Yeah..." He scratched his head in a very Shinichi-like manner, his voice immediately different. "Okaachan made me bring the squirt." He patted the young boy's head affectionately.

"I see..." She smiled, "So... I heard something about girlfriends." Ran said, her eyes darkened slightly, but noticed by all. "Who's your girlfriend? Is she here?" She looked straight at Kaito.

Heiji, who had asked Kaito about Aoko, sniggered softly.

Kaito on the other hand, instead of stuttering like a fool, started blushing again. "Well..." He glanced at the two 'children' next to him, and then looked back at Heiji. His eyes flickered with playfulness. He cleared his throat, "Her name's Miyano Shiho..."

At this, Conan had shot him a look that could murder and Ai raised her eyebrow calmly, her eyes turning darker than usual.

"...She's not here today." He continued, "She's in America taking care of things..."

Ran nodded, "I see... Is she nice to you, Conan-kun?"

Grinning immaturely again, Conan nodded, "Shiho-neechan is so nice! She always buys me toys!"

"That's good! So Conan-kun, what about you, where's your little girlfriend? Ayumi-chan?"

At this, both Heiji and Kaito started chuckling.

Conan flushed red, "Shut up." He hissed.

Kaito shook his head, "Twerp here doesn't like Ayumi-chan. He likes Ai, right Conan-kun?"

A smile formed on her lips, "Ai-chan? Conan-kun? That's so cute!" She laughed softly, "How about this Conan-kun... I'll bring you to my fiancé!"

The laughter on their faces disappeared.

The four-eyed detective nodded, somewhat solemnly, "Okay, Ran-neechan."

She smiled and was about to bend down to grab her little 'brother''s hand for old time's sake when he shrank away from her. Her smile faded away. "...Conan-kun?" Both Heiji and Kaito looked ill at ease now.

The young man shook his head, "I'll hold Ai-chan's hand, Ran-neechan." Without permission, he grabbed onto the reddish blonde's hand.

Ran nodded, "Well, come on then!"

Conan dragged Ai along, behind Kaito and Heiji who were following Ran. Ai raised her eyebrow, "You owe me for this, Kudo-kun."

He glanced back at the girl, "I'll owe you anything if I can stay alive tonight without her getting suspicious about anything." He groaned softly, "I can't believe Kuroba made Shiho Shinichi's girlfriend!" He almost smacked his head in frustration.

"What? Is she not good enough for you?" She asked.

Conan scowled.

"Just teasing. Loosen up, Kudo-kun."

He rolled his eyes. "Look who's talking, Ai." He glanced at the two adults in front of them, "I'm sure they're both out to get me tonight."

Ai shrugged, "Not my problem."

"Ai..." He whined childishly. "Help."

The corner of her lips quirked up slightly as her eyes brightened considerably, "I like to see you suffer."

"You're a horrible friend."

Her lips curved upwards even more, "I know."

* * *

Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed that! Review:) Thanks for the support! It's a little short, by the way :P

-Crystal Snowflakes

Sunday, February 20, 2005


	3. Chapter 2 : Embracing

Chapter 2

By Crystal Snowflakes

Author's Notes: The previous few chapters are still introduction to the story, as is this one, so if it goes slow, I apologize, and I'm sorry for the frequent scene changes.

Detective Conan does not belong to me.

* * *

Conan sighed as he sipped on his orange juice like a good little boy. On his right side was Ran, talking merrily to her fiancé with Kazuha. Across him was Heiji chatting away with 'Shinichi', who was right beside him. He looked diagonally across to see Ai playing with her own cup, a bored expression on her face.

He sighed again, looking up at Ran beside him, then froze up when he saw her studying 'Shinichi'.

Ran looked down at him thoughtfully, "Conan-kun?" She asked, "Don't you think Shinichi looks happier now? He seems more confident..." She smiled softly, "He seems freer as a person... I wonder what happened these few years. I'm sure Miyano-san is very nice to him..." Her smile faltered slightly.

Conan smiled childishly, "I think Ran-neechan will always be the best!" He exclaimed.

She bent down forward slightly and glanced beside her, at her fiancé, then whispered in his ears, "I will always think Conan-kun is the best too." She gave a wink, "Don't tell Keiji-kun though."

Conan nodded in understanding and gave a large toothy smile.

She laughed softly at the almost teenager, then patted his head and turned towards her fiancé, saying how much she'd love a kid like 'Conan-kun'.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Ai hopped off her chair and headed outside.

The other young adolescent at the table followed without a word. He jogged towards her departing figure. Finally, he caught up and grabbed her wrist tightly.

"What's wrong, Haibara?"

"What makes you think anything is wrong, Kudo?" Her voice never betrayed anything. "Does it matter where I go? It's **none** of your business, so go away, Kudo."

"You never call me Kudo. Kudo-kun, yes, but not Kudo." He frowned slightly, "You obviously have something you want to say or do."

Ai turned around and glared at him, "It doesn't matter what I do, all right? I won't do something to make _them_ come after you. I won't cause your death."

"I was being merely concerned!" He growled, frustrated. "Walking off like that in the restaurant... Even Ran and see that **something** is wrong with you!"

Her eyes grew cold and piercing.

Conan almost flinched.

"Ran, Ran, Ran..." She muttered, more to herself than him, "It's all about _Ran_, isn't it? It's all about Mouri-san, isn't it _Kudo_?"

"Haibara..."

She smiled bitterly, "Haibara, even after six years... I don't know whether to be disappointed or not... But for six years, everything has been about her. You've been through hell and back for her, you've caused so much pain to yourself for her... And she hasn't even _acknowledged _it." She paused. "For years, I've tried to help you... Help you get your body back so that you can be with her..." A very un-Haibara sigh escaped from her lips, "I don't even _know_ why... But I'm so jealous of her. I understand that you love her, and I've come to accept it... But all I've want is for you to maybe _notice_ me... Is that being selfish...? Even though I know that nothing that I can ever do is going to be enough... Right Kudo-kun?"

_Right?_

_

* * *

_

Ran looked out the window of the restaurant, a worried expression plastered on her face. "What's wrong with Conan-kun and Ai-chan? They seem to be arguing..." Her hand tightened on Keiji's hand subconsciously.

Heiji chuckled uneasily, "I'm betting it's nothing. They always do that anyways... I'm sure they'll be fine in a while, right Kur—" He coughed, "Kudo?"

Kaito looked up at Heiji, almost frowning at him for the screw up, "I'm sure the twerp will be fine..." _At least I hope so. Now's not the time to think about Mouri-san, Kudo Shinichi... But I think it's finally the time you stop daydreaming about growing back up. Even though the cure is made, you can't take it because **they** are still out there... Even after six years, you're still an idiot, aren't you? Always so much hope for you to get back to how you were..._

He sighed to himself, _So will you be forever fateful to Mouri-san and not be with her, to always be so close to her, yet so far... Or will you start caring for the woman who will waste her life, without any hesitation, for you? Will you start loving the woman who you have promised to protect? I'm pretty sure Ai likes you enough to spend her whole life in developing the antidote, if only for you..._

Kazuha looked at Heiji suspiciously. Although his emotions are hard to tell sometimes, she could guess that he was very perturbed by the two young children. _Why? Why would he be so nervous about them? They are still kids... Even if it doesn't work out, I'm sure they'll grow up to like someone else. Why is he taking the two of them so seriously?_ "Conan-kun and Ai-chan are always so mysterious in their own little ways..." She said, not knowing that she said her thoughts out loud.

Ran nodded, "He sort of acts like you, Shinichi..."

Kaito glanced at Heiji for a mere second, then shrugged nonchalantly, "Must be the infuence."

The five adults watched the drama unfold, interested, each for their own different reasons.

Kazuha narrowed her eyes at her fiancé… _He's hiding something big and important to me. He's hiding something from Ran and I... I can just feel it! And Kudo-kun happens to know what it is... And sometimes, I wonder if Ai-chan and Conan-kun does as well... They're always whispering to themselves when they think no one is watching or listening..._ Determined that she would corner him into telling her, she brought her eyes back to the scene of the arguing children.

* * *

"Haibara, don't say that." Conan gulped as the conversation between him and Kaito popped up.

What will happen to Ai then? Will you toss away the woman you have vowed to protect hastily or will you let the woman that you've loved for the majority of your life go away?

"Of course I notice you! You're important to me and—"

"Important, yes." She interrupted, "I'm important to you because I'm the **only** one in the world that can turn you to who you were originally. Your future is in **my** hands, as lame as that sounds. But besides that, I'll always be Haibara to you. I'll always be Miyano Shiho, the woman who shrunk you."

"That's not true! I—"

She shook her head, frustrated as secrets and emotions poured out of her mouth uncontrollably. "You're not the only one hurting, Kudo-kun. I am too. I've lost **everything** that has been meaningful to my life... Otouchan and Okaachan are gone... Neechan's gone... My life has had no meaning, and when I did find it—"

"Shiho." He cut her off this time. His voice was thick, pained, and full of emotions. He didn't know what was happening, but he found himself opening his arms, approaching her, and finally embracing her. His voice shaking, he whispered, "I'm here Shiho... I'm here for _you_."

* * *

Kaito let out an inaudible sigh of relief. He glanced at the object of Shinichi's former love life. _I think, Mouri-san, that you've lost... He might still protect you, but no matter what happens, I think he'll stand by her... Although you don't know it, but today's the day that Kudo Shinichi **finally** forget you. Or at least attempt to._ He gave a small grin to himself.

Ran smiled softly as she caught the grin on Shinichi's face. It had looked wrong on his face, for some reason, but she brushed it away. "Look Keiji..." She whispered, her eyes drifting back to the embracing couples on the street... "Kids are so adorable..."

"Yeah, they are." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a peck on the forehead, "They are adorable, aren't they?"

The magician, finding the two couples whispering to themselves, stood up and walked towards the door, and decided to maybe interrupt and spite his little 'cousin'.

* * *

Walking out of the restaurant had done nothing to Kaito. He still felt a kind of sadness linger as he watched the two _still_ embracing... A tiny tug at his heart made him think about his girlfriend... _I just **knew** I should've brought Aoko..._

The young boy looked away from the girl he was embracing and raised his piercing eyes to meet those of the magician's.

Ai, feeling someone else's presence, pushed herself away from Conan and glanced behind her, "Why are you here, Kuroba-kun?"

Kaito grinned smugly, "Just wondering how you guys were doing. That was quite a dramatic display, you know, tantei-san." He tilted his head against the window...

...Which made Conan glance towards the direction the magician tilted his head... And groan loudly as his face flushed. "You've gotta be kidding me. You mean Hattori saw that too?"

A smirk, "Of course! I can't wait till he starts teasing you tonight about it, right Ai?"

The girl, once again, raised her eyebrow coolly at him.

Kaito snorted, "Stop being so clam all the time, will ya?" He glanced towards the window again, "Let's get back before they suspect anything." He ruffled the detective's hair playfully, "Come on, Shrimp."

Conan only scowled in response.

* * *

"Girl trouble, Kudo?" Heiji asked, grinning down at the adolescent.

Conan scowled, "None of your business."

Kaito, who was standing beside him, sniggered.

"Where's your wife anyway?"

Heiji gave another grin and pointed his thumb towards his back, "She dragged Haibara to make fun of Neechan and her fiancé..." He glanced backwards for a second, "It doesn't seem like your girlfriend's having too much fun though, Kudo." He sat at the side of the water fountain and gave a sigh, "Thank god I'm done taking picture in this pathetic suit."

Conan scowled, "You're not the only one. Kuroba and I are wearing suits too... And for the last time, she is **not** my girlfriend."

The detective of the West only raised his eyebrow, "With that little display a while back?" He snorted, "Nobody's going to believe that she isn't your girl." He unloosened his tie slightly, "As for the suit comment, you're always wearing some bloody blue suit and tie, and Kuroba always has _his_ white suit..."

Kaito narrowed his eyes in warning.

He continued as if nothing was wrong, "I don't get it though... Why is it that all the girls are so crazy about you and Kuroba? Maybe it's the suit?" he snorted to himself, "I just don't get how you attract so many girls."

Conan gave a smug grin, "It has to do with the face."

"No way!" Heiji exclaimed, "You're just a **kid**, and even when you're not, you're—"

Kaito cleared his throat, "May I remind you that I have a similar face to Kudo..." Kaito spoke up, "So please insult any of part of him **but** his face."

Heiji scoffed, "It's true though, you're both horrid looking..." He gave a smug grin, but it was instantly wiped off when he felt someone pinching his ear. "K—Ka—Kazuha!" He stuttered.

His wife narrowed her eyes, "What were you saying to Kudo-kun and Conan-kun?"

"Ehh...nothing!" He replied, chuckling nervously.

"Kazuha-neechan!" Conan put on his best childish voice. _Let's see how your ear will be after **this**, Hattori._ He gave a small pout, "Heiji-niichan said that Shinichi-niichan was not good-looking, and then he said how I looked like Shinichi-niichan..." He paused, "And..."

"Heiji..." Kazuha glared at her husband dangerously.

As her grip on his ear tightened, Heiji shouted and yelped loudly, "LIES! The twerp is **LYING**!"

Kaito looked at his suffering friend lazily in a very Shinichi fashion. "Conan doesn't lie..." At this, a mental snort entered through all three brains, "You were asking for it, idiot."

She narrowed her eyes as she dragged Heiji away, "Maybe I should teach you some manners, Heiji."

Sounds of him screaming echoed throughout the garden as the adult and adolescent, both alike in looks, glanced at each other and began to laugh.

A few feet away, one reddish-blond and the other a brunette, together, at the same time, looked in their direction as a sad smile formed on both their beautiful faces.

_Kudo Shinichi..._

_

* * *

_

Author's Notes: A bit longer, but yeah... Hope you guys enjoyed?

Crystal Snowflakes

Sunday, March 13, 2005


End file.
